


Santa Baby (Dreaming of a White Christmas)

by flyinghome21



Series: Christmas 2018 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday, Chair Sex, Christmas, Coming on Tattoos, Fluff, Lapdance, Light Bondage, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, More like the promise of one, Santa Baby, Schmoop, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinghome21/pseuds/flyinghome21
Summary: Louis treats Harry to a sexy surprise lap dance when he comes home. In which Louis dresses like a naughty elf, Harry wears a Santa thong and there's shameless smut followed by lovey-dovey fluff.





	Santa Baby (Dreaming of a White Christmas)

**Author's Note:**

> Cass....
> 
> I don't even know what to say anymore. She tells me her ideas and my dirty mind runs away with it. As always, you are my smutty fic muse and this one is for you!!
> 
> Of course, to my group chats, y'all are the absolute best.
> 
> This is my first Christmas-y fic so yay!! Merry early Christmas everyone!!
> 
> And also, is it really me if I don't mention spanking at least once? I mean, come on. 
> 
> Enjoy!! :)

***

Harry’s head was spinning.

One moment he was on his way home, the thought of snuggling up with his boyfriend and a cup of tea the only one on his mind. The next thing he knew, he was sat on the plush armchair in the living room of the house he shared with his boyfriend wearing nothing but a Santa thong.

_How the hell did I get here?_

It started with a note.

Harry had unlocked the front door and walked into a very quiet and seemingly empty house. He knew his boyfriend was home but he had hoped he wasn’t asleep already.

“Louis?”

His voice was barely above a whisper. If Louis was asleep, the last thing Harry wanted to do was wake him up. He’d have to spend at least a half an hour trying to coax Louis out of a rotten mood if he did.

“Babe?”

Harry was greeted by silence. With a sigh, he kicked off his shoes and hung his jacket in the closet. He had resigned himself to the thought of a quick cup of tea in the kitchen followed by quietly getting into bed and cuddling up to a peacefully sleeping Louis. It was late anyway and he was tired. A great night of catch-up with his uni friends had gone longer than expected and he was knackered. He figured he should get proper rest since the next day was Louis’ birthday, and of course, Christmas Eve. Many celebrations would need his full attention.

A bright light and the sound of logs crackling made him pause by the living room doorway. He peered inside. The flames in the fireplace were burning high and bright, as if just started not too long before. He had to admit, the fireplace was a great choice. It was a point of contention between him and Louis when they were shopping for the perfect house. Louis had all but stomped his foot and demanded he have a house with a fireplace. Harry himself was nervous about the potential risk. But once Louis showed him the benefits of sex in front of a roaring fire, well, he was sold.

The living room had been eerily quiet save for the crackling of the fire, making the occasional _pop_ sound seem louder than it was. The Christmas tree was still plugged in and lit up in all its glory. The presents underneath were piled up high. The green and blue ornaments shone in the light from the fire and the sparkling rainbow lights cast a lovely glow in the otherwise dark room. A small, folded piece of paper on the armchair by the fire caught his eye. He had quickly made his way over to it and unfolded the note.

_A surprise for you, my love. Please put on what I’ve left for you. See you very soon._

Harry hadn’t noticed before but there was a small black plastic bag by the letter. He picked it up and pulled out soft-feeling fabric. When he realized what it was, he had simultaneously laughed in disbelief and felt his dick perk up.

It was a red and white, sort of furry, Santa thong. The waistband was a furry white and the rest was red, with a white ball on the tip. He was sure his dick would look positively obscene.

Harry was at a loss for words. Leave it to Louis to do something like this, the mischievous little minx. But Harry was game. Harry was _always_ game.

And so Harry was sat in the armchair, naked save for his Santa thong. The fire was warm against his exposed skin but he still shivered in anticipation. He didn’t know how much time had passed since he had sat down. It felt like a long, torturous hour but in reality it was probably a mere few minutes.  Butterflies swirled around in his stomach and he couldn’t help but drum his fingers on the arm of the chair as he waited. Hands suddenly closing around his eyes and making everything dark made him jump only for him to relax into the familiar touch a second later.

“Hi baby.”

“I’ve been waiting for you.” The warm rasp of Louis’ voice sent tingles up and down Harry’s spine.

“Me—me too.”

“Can you keep your eyes closed for me?”

“Yes.”

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and he felt Louis remove his hands a moment later. He didn’t know what to expect. Everything hung in silence for a few moments. And then he felt the warm weight of Louis in his lap, Louis’ naked thighs bracketing his own. Harry felt something brush against his stomach and the tops of his knees. It was soft and cool. _Silk._

“You can open now.”

Harry was assaulted with so many things at once when he opened his eyes that he felt he might have fainted right then and there. Louis was fully sat on his lap in the baby blue silk dressing gown Harry had bought him last Christmas. Harry let his eyes drag up Louis’ body slowly, from his toned thighs to the sash of the dressing gown tied tightly around his cinched waist to his clean shaven face, his messy auburn hair under a tiny green Santa hat and finally to his bright blue eyes. Louis’ delicate pink lips were twisted in a dangerous smirk.

“Lou.” Harry was at a loss for any other words. “Fuck.”

 He wanted to touch Louis, he wanted to fuck him, he wanted Louis to do whatever he had planned. His brain was in overload. His hands seemed glued to the arms of the chair. He wasn’t going to move without Louis’ permission.

Louis’ hands were laid demurely on his own thighs. “Aren’t you going to unwrap your present?”

“For me?”

“All for you, baby.” Louis let his arms dangle by his sides. “Unwrap me.”

Harry’s brain caught up to speed at that moment and he reached for the sash tied in a bow at Louis’ waist. He gently pulled it free and the dressing gown fell open. Harry pushed it off of Louis’ shoulders until it met the floor with a soft _swish_ sound. Harry couldn’t stop the gasp from escaping his lips. Louis’ entire chest, neck and shoulders were covered in green, red, and gold glitter. It made his skin shine like he was made of a million tiny diamonds and made his stark black tattoos even more prominent. He was utterly breath-taking.

“Like what you see?”

“Jesus Christ, Louis you’re so fucking beautiful,” Harry said. “I—”

The rest of his sentence abruptly died in his throat when his eyes landed on the tiny shorts Louis had on. They were tight, green velvet and barely covered anything. And there was a red satin ribbon tied around Louis’ bum, ending in a bow right over his _very_ noticeable bulge.

“Unwrap me, Harry.”

Harry’s dick was nearly fully hard and he found it impossible to concentrate. Louis could grind down on him a few times and he’d come in his Santa thong and be the happiest man on Earth. But Louis had planned this all out for him and Harry would never deny his baby. So he forced himself to focus and carefully untied the ribbon. It came apart easily and fell into his hand.

Harry looked up at Louis quizzically as if to ask, _now what?_ Louis’ only answer was his ever-present mischievous smirk. He took the satin ribbon from Harry and got up to move behind the chair. Harry nearly whined at the loss of Louis’ warmth.

“Can you give me your arms, darling?”

Harry complied without a word. Louis was in control and would be until he stated otherwise. Louis’ delicate fingers curled around both of his wrist and pulled them close together. Harry felt the cool satin ribbon wrap around one wrist and then the other, binding them together. A light experimental tug told him the bindings weren’t tight at all and he could slip out of them easily. But only was he was told he could. He felt the strain in his biceps but it was manageable. Anything for Louis.

Louis came back around the chair to stand in front of him. Harry had to slightly look up to meet Louis’ eyes.

“All right, love?”

“Fucking perfect.”

Louis smiled to himself and turned around. Harry watched his perfect arse bounce as he walked and he groaned loudly when he saw that the bum of Louis’ shorts had “naughty” written on them in sparkly red letters.

Louis stopped in front of the record player in the corner of the room. Harry hadn’t noticed that the lid was up and that there was a record already cued up to play. The butterflies in his stomach burst into flames and spread across his stomach and up his spine. Louis was going to—

Louis’ lifted the needle and carefully placed it down onto the 45 record. A second of dead air was followed by the beginning of a Christmas song playing softly.

Louis turned from the record player to smirk at him. Harry knew deep down in his bones that he wasn’t ready for whatever Louis had planned. He was going to explode before he could even get his hands on Louis.

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me_

Louis swayed his hips from side to side. Harry was fully hard in an instant.

_Been an awful good girl  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Louis began to walk towards the chair, hands running up and down his body, his hips swaying and the smirk never leaving his face.

Harry was in Heaven. He had surely done something incredible in life to be allowed to have a man as beautiful as Louis to call his own. And if Louis didn’t reach him soon he was surely going to die.

_Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed_

Louis paused in front of him, just out of reach. It took superhuman strength for Harry to not break free from his bonds and pull Louis onto his lap. Patience was a virtue and all that. His dick didn’t seem to care about patience from the way it was straining against the Santa thong, standing to full attention between his thighs. He would have laughed at his festive erection if it didn’t hurt so much.

_Next year I could be also good  
If you'll check off my Christmas list_

Louis turned around, bending at the waist to grab at his own ankles. His beautiful bum was swaying back and forth, the glittery red letters taunting Harry. Louis was naughty, all right. And Harry was definitely going to make him pay for it later.

Louis stood and turned back to face Harry, the swaying of his hips never ceasing. Louis slowly climbed onto Harry’s lap, bracketing his thighs once more with his own and sitting his bum directly on top of Harry’s achingly hard dick.

 _Santa honey one thing I really do need, the deed_  
To a platinum mine  
_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

Louis brought his hands up to his own nipples and rubbed at them, eliciting a soft whine from his pink lips. He began to rock his bum back and forth against Harry’s dick. Harry’s breathless moans were punched out of him with each swivel of Louis’ sinful hips. His hands twitched with the urge to be freed.

Louis leaned forward and Harry’s lips tingled in anticipation. He _needed_ Louis’ lips on his. But Louis bypassed them at the last second, the ghost of his breath kissing Harry’s lips. His breath smelled sweet and spicy, like peppermint. Almost as if he had recently been sucking on candy canes. Harry’s eyes threatened to roll back into his head at the thought of Louis sucking on anything.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany_

Louis dragged his hands up and down Harry’s chest, narrowly avoiding his nipples. Harry’s skin felt as if it were on fire from the light strokes of Louis’ fingertips.

_I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me_

Harry’s dick gave another hard twitch in his Santa thong. It was sure to be filled with precome by now. The constant, steady pressure of Louis’ arse on his cock was the most amazing thing he’d ever felt and so when it was suddenly gone, he whined loudly in protest.

Louis slid off of his lap and had turned his back to him once more. Louis teasingly slipped his fingers into the waistband of his shorts and pulled them down slightly exposing the top of his arse.

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
I don't mean on the phone_

Louis threw him a coy glance over his shoulder and a small smile before pushing his shorts down his legs and kicked them away. Harry finally was granted a glance of his beautiful bum before Louis turned swiftly and dropped to his knees in front of him.

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Louis ran his hands up Harry’s thighs and curled his fingers into the furry waistband of the Santa thong. He tugged at them until Harry got the message and lifted his hips enough for Louis to slide the thong down his legs and off.

_Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry, tonight_

Just as the song ended and silence filled the room once more, Louis leaned forward and while looking up at Harry through his lashes, and placed a soft kiss on the tip of his dick. It was so sweet that it warmed Harry from his head to his toes and his heart felt like it would explode in his chest from how much he loved his boy.

With his gaze unrelenting, Louis said, “Touch me, Harry.”

All of the pent up energy surged through his body like he was live wire at once. Harry pulled free from the binds of the satin ribbon and immediately flexed his arms. They burned a little bit but he could deal with it. His beautiful, blue-eyed boy staring up at him with the most innocent look on his face was enough to dull any pain he might have felt. As innocent one can look when their sinful mouth was inches away from your angry red dick.

Harry cupped Louis’ face delicately. “What do you want me to do, baby?” His voice was rough and deep and he relished in the way that Louis let his eyes flutter closed at the sound of it. “I’ll do whatever you want.”

Louis’ eyes opened and he met Harry’s gaze again. “I want you to fuck me, Hazza.” In the quietest whisper of a voice he added, “please.”

 Harry grabbed Louis by the shoulders and gently guided him to get up and straddle his lap once more. He pulled Louis in by the back of the neck and smashed their lips together with crushing force. Their kisses were filthy from the start, all teeth and tongues and wet gasps between them. Louis tasted like peppermint and chocolate and something that was so distinctly _Louis._ It was everything; it was home. Only when their need for air was absolutely necessary did they pull apart. Louis rested his forehead against Harry’s.

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” Harry breathed. “So fucking hot. I thought I was going to die if I had to wait another minute to get my hands on you.”

Louis pulled back a bit to properly look Harry in the eyes. “Now you’ve got your hands on me, love.” Louis’ cock was just as hard and angry as his and curved towards his stomach. He rocked his hips forward so that their cocks rubbed together. They both moaned loudly.

“Oh fuck, Louis.”

“I really wish you would,” Louis said with a wicked grin. Harry was going to fuck that grin right off of his face.

“Oh I will,” Harry replied, half-thrusting upwards to join their cocks again. Harry touched his fingertips to Louis’ collarbone tattoo, lightly tracing the glitter-covered letters. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, I’m gonna make you come all over your pretty tattoo.”

Harry took pleasure in the way that Louis’ breath got caught in his throat and the way his eyes glazed over at his words. It was his turn to be in control.

“Would you like that, baby?” Harry continued, thrusting up again. He moved to trail his fingertips down Louis’ spine to the crack of his arse. “Do you want me to fuck you senseless?”

“Yes!” Louis squeaked as Harry ran his fingers down his crack towards his rim. “Fuck, yes.”

Harry circled Louis’ rim with one finger and was surprised to find him already open and ready. Louis at least attempted to look sheepish but Harry knew him well enough to recognize the naughtiness behind it.

“Looks like someone was busy tonight while I was out.”

“Wanted to be ready for you,” Louis half-moaned as Harry circled the outside of rim with his finger. “Jesus fuck, Harry, please get on with it.”

Louis leaned forward and shoved his hand into the space between the cushioned seat and the arm of the chair. He produced a travel-sized bottle of lube and pressed it against Harry’s chest.

“Fuck,” he said, rubbing their cocks together, “me.” He locked eyes with Harry, blazing blue orbs on arousal-darkened green. “Please.”

Harry could never resist his boy anything even if he tried. Bracing himself with one hand on Louis’ hip, he popped off the cap of the lube and poured a generous amount on his throbbing dick. He jerked it once, twice just to make sure it was coated enough threw the bottle to the side with a growl.

“How do you want—”

Louis’ question choked off into a surprised _“oh”_ as Harry manhandled his body until he was hovering over Harry’s dick, his back to Harry’s chest and his feet flat on the floor beside Harry’s.

“All right, Lou?”

“Yes, fuck, Haz, please!”

Harry held onto Louis’ hips so tight he knew there would be bruises the next day and guided Louis downward to sit on his length. Louis cried out as the tip of his dick finally pushed through the ring of muscle and Harry had to will himself not to come yet. He was going to enjoy this for as long he could. The only sounds in the room were their ragged breathing as Louis sank down onto him and the crackling of the fire. There was a moment of stillness after Louis was fully seated.

“You okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Louis said breathlessly. “S’good. Please move.”

“Hands on the arms of the chair,” Harry instructed and Louis scrambled to obey. “No touching. I’m in control of you now. Okay?”

“Yes, fuck, whatever you want, just move!”

Harry used his iron grip on Louis’ hips to lift him all the way up and then guide him back down again. It felt so goddamn _good_ to finally be inside of him. Louis’ back was beautiful, the skin unmarred Harry let his eyes roam down it to his arse bouncing on his dick. Harry kept up the pace, lifting Louis up and slamming him back down, as Louis moaned filthy and writhed in his lap.

“I love what you did for me, baby,” Harry said as he slammed Louis onto his dick again. “But your shorts were right. You are _very_ naughty.”

“Oh fuck, Harry fuck.” Louis’ knuckles were turning white from their grip on the arms of the chair.

“Isn’t that right, Louis?” Harry held him place this time and fucked up into him, making Louis cry out a string of unintelligible words. “You’re very naughty aren’t you?”

Louis continued to whine and babble nonsense as Harry relentlessly fucked up into him. He could tell be Louis’ noises and the way he was moving against him that he was close and he himself had already started to feel the telltale burning at the bottom of his spine. 

“Say it,” Harry demanded with a particularly hard thrust into Louis’ tight heat. “Tell me what you are, Louis.”

“I’m--,” Louis’s words morphed into a loud cry. “I’m—”

“Come on,” Harry said. He pulled Louis against him, back flush to his chest. He had one arm across Louis’ shoulders and one across his waist, holding him tight against his body. Harry hooked his chin over Louis’s shoulder and whispered, “Say it.”

“I’m naughty,” Louis screamed with enough power to shake the entire house. “I’m naughty, I’m naughty, now fuck me!”

“Now there’s a good boy,” Harry said and felt Louis shudder bodily against him. “I’m gonna make you feel good now, I promise.”

Harry wrapped one big hand around Louis’ dick and thrusted up into him at a punishing pace, pushing little _“ah ah ah ah”_ noises from him.

“Fuck, yes, right there, fuck.”

Harry pumped Louis’ dick in time with his thrusts and whispered filthily in his ear. “Come on, baby, come for me. Show me what happens when naughty boys get their pretty little holes fucked.”

“Haz, I—oh fuck, oh Jesus fuck almighty in Heaven.”

“Yeah, baby, show me. Show me, naughty little elf.”

One more hard thrust into Louis and a few more pumps of his dick and he shot hard up onto his chest with a scream that was sure to wake the neighbors. Harry stroked him through his orgasm as he thrusted shallowly and followed him over the edge a second later. Louis slumped against him, completely boneless.

Harry wordlessly lifted him up and apologized when Louis hissed as Harry slipped out of him. Harry turned him around until he was holding him in his arms. Louis’ rested his head against his shoulder.

“You—you made me come on my tattoo.” Louis’ voice was high and raspy and like he was in a dream. “S’all dirty now.”

“Told you I would.” Harry didn’t bother to hide the smugness from his voice. He plucked the hat from Louis’ head which miraculously had stayed on the entire time. “Mind if I clean you up a bit, love?”

Louis shook his head and lazily mouthed at whatever skin he could reach without moving. Harry made quick work of cleaning the come from Louis’ chest and stomach and whatever he could from Louis’ bum and both their groins. He threw the soiled hat in the direction of their earlier discarded underwear and uncapped bottle of lube.

Harry placed a kiss on the top of Louis’ head. “How are you feeling, baby?”

Louis sighed happily into his shoulder. “Fucking incredible.” He shifted a bit in his lap. “Can we lie by the fire for a bit?”

“Sure, baby.”

Harry held Louis tight in his arms and stood from the chair. His muscles burned pleasantly and his entire body thrummed with warm contentment. He carefully lowered them both to the floor, setting Louis down closer to the fire. He stretched out next to him, both of them laying on their sides, leaning on their elbows with their heads propped up by their hands.

Harry took the few moments of silence between them to study Louis. His hair was a sweaty mess and stuck out in many different directions and he was covered in glitter made sticky with sweat and cum. But lying there, illuminated by the fire, his eyes shining like blue sapphires and his lips falling into a relaxed smile, he was the most beautiful man Harry had ever had the privilege to lay eyes on. Loving Louis was the smartest and easiest thing he’s ever done in his life. And he’d spent that life making sure Louis knew it.

The small velvet black box wrapped in bright blue paper and tied with a white bow under the Christmas tree was going to be the start of their forever.

“What?” Louis asked with a laugh when he noticed Harry staring. _Creepy serial killer frog,_ Louis had dubbed it when they first started dating. Harry preferred to think of it as extreme fond.

“Nothing. You’re beautiful is all.” Harry poked him in the cheek when he started to blush and look away. “Hey don’t be embarrassed, Lou. You know you are the most beautiful man in the entire world.”

“And you,” Louis said, returning the gesture with a poke on the tip of his nose, “are the sweetest man to have ever lived. And you’re not too bad-looking yourself.”

Harry giggled along with Louis and tickled his stomach which caused Louis to shriek and beg him to stop between high-pitched squeals of laughter. Once they were settled, Harry was on his back and Louis was cuddled against his chest comfortably. Their hands were laced together on top of Harry’s stomach so that some of their many complimentary tattoos lined up.

“Hey Lou,” Harry said after a while. Louis hummed in response. “It’s after midnight.”

Louis shifted so that he was hovered over Harry, looking down at him with a bright grin. “It’s me birthday!”

“That means I have to give you 27 kisses,” Harry said matter-of-factly. “And one for good luck.”

Harry flipped them suddenly so that Louis was on his back and Harry was looking down at him. He smoothed the sweaty fringe off of Louis’ forehead.

“I thought it was supposed to be spanks,” Louis said with cheeky smirk. “Not kisses.”  

“Oh, love,” Harry said with a smirk of his own. “Your naughty little self will _definitely_ be getting those later on. Right before we have to leave on our three hour car trip to your mum’s.”

Louis gasped in faux shock. “You’re evil, Harry Styles!”

Harry kissed him square on the mouth. “And you love me, Louis Tomlinson.”

“I really do.”

“Now, prepare for your birthday kissies!”

“And one for good luck.”

“Oh, of course, princess.”

Louis squealed with laughter as Harry rained down exactly twenty-seven kisses all over his face. One last, good luck kiss was placed on the tip of his nose.

“There!” Harry giggled. “Now you have been sufficiently kissed!”

“Now that I’ve gotten my kissies,” Louis said with an innocent expression worth of an Oscar, “do I get a prezzie now?”

Harry hummed, pretending to think. Of course, he already knew the answer. He would give Louis the entire world, the sun, the moon, and everything in between if only to make him smile. Louis owned his heart and his soul and he was completely content with it. If it were up to him, he’d shower Louis with presents every single day.

“Of course, my love.”

Harry began to kiss down Louis’ chest, showing great attention to his nipples until Louis was gasping and writhing above him. Harry kissed down his stomach to the trail of reddish hair leading to the even darker hair of his groin. Harry took Louis’ already almost fully hard dick into his mouth, all the way down as Louis cried out.

Yes, he was definitely going to be doing this forever.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Any kudos or comments are much appreciated!! :) 
> 
> @sunshinetommo28 on Twitter.


End file.
